


It Was Only a Kiss

by ByTheBi



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, Kisses, M/M, hint of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request fill for tumblr user tehavengeh- "How about something where they decide to practice kissing with each other and before they know it its just a normal occurrence and suddenly they're pretty much a couple?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another little something I've had on my tumblr for a while that I meant to share here but never got around to it. This is pre-Eternal Summer.

"Eh?! That’s mean, Matsuoka-senpai! I’m still a virgin, you know! In fact, I haven’t even had my first kiss."

Rin had tripped over another one of Aiichirou’s dirty magazines and out of irritation grumbled about how he had to share a room with such a reckless pervert. Cue Nitori’s bashful proclamation of his innocence.

Rin shook his head. “I doubt it.”

Nitori frowned. “I wouldn’t lie! I really haven’t kissed anyone…”

"Weird. I would’ve figured you’d be the type to have planted one on somebody a long time ago," Rin commented with a shrug. He kicked the magazine out of the way and flopped back onto his bed. Nitori turned around in his chair to look at him.

"What about you, senpai?" he inquired.

"What about me?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?" Nitori asked. The boy was far too excited for a question like that, in Rin’s opinion.

"No," he said shortly. "I’ve never bothered with any of that stuff."

Nitori tilted his head to the side. “At all?” he asked dubiously.

"At all," Rin stated.

"I see…" Nitori murmured, nodding his head solemnly. "So senpai is in the same boat as me then!"

"Hey, our situations are still totally different," Rin defended, sitting up to give his roommate a glare.

"But neither of us has had sex or even kissed anyone!"

Rin cringed. “Keep it down, would ya? I damn well could have, but swimming and training have always come first for me. And unlike you, I’m not a dirty pervert about it.”

Nitori pouted, and Rin heaved a sigh.

Despite having clearly pointed out their differences, Rin knew that Ai had a point. What sort of teenage males were they? At least Ai had some porn, and he was younger than Rin! Already he could imagine the sort of teasing he’d get if it got out that he was a complete virgin. It’d be annoying, to say the least.

"Listen, keep your mouth shut about this. Got it, Nitori?"

The grey haired teen nodded quickly. “Yes, of course, senpai! I won’t tell a soul.”

Rin grunted once in affirmation and allowed himself to settle back on his bed again. He closed his eyes but the silence only lasted for a few short seconds before Nitori spoke up again.

"But, uh…"

"What, Nitori?"

The swimmer fidgeted in his seat for a while before blurting out, “I don’t know about you, Rin-senpai, but I sorta feel silly that I’ve never kissed anyone.”

"Tsk, what does it matter? Are you trying to say there’s something wrong with it?" Rin snapped, turning his head to glare at his roommate, who rushed to correct himself.

"No, ah, I didn’t mean- of course there’s nothing wrong with it, there’s nothing wrong with you senpai. I just feel like when the time finally comes when I want to kiss someone… I won’t know what to do and I’ll make a fool of myself.”

"I don’t know what to tell you, kid. Practice or something," Rin said dismissively.

"I have nobody to practice with!" Nitori wailed, giving Rin a hopeful look.

"Well what do you expect me t- oh. Ohhh. Oh hell no! I refuse!" Rin shouted, shooting up onto his feet. He knew what Nitori was about to suggest and he didn’t like it one bit.

That’s why his heart was pounding so damn quickly.

"Please, senpai? It’ll help us both out. I get to practice and you get to say you’ve kissed somebody before," Nitori entreated.

Rin turned away, face burning. As mortifying as the suggestion was, he knew Nitori had a point; it would make things a lot less embarrassing for them both in the long run.

Plus, at least his first kiss would go to someone Rin cared-

Rin clenched his jaw, firmly shutting down the thought before it could finish itself. “Fine. But just this once, okay?”

Nitori was already nodding eagerly. “Yes, of course, senpai! I understand.”

The two stared at each other for a good long minute, Rin uncomfortable and moody, Nitori eager and giddy.

"Well?" Rin asked, breaking their awkward silence.

Nitori blinked. “Well what?”

Rin resisted the urge to groan. “Come here, so we can get this over with!”

"O-oh, right!"

Nitori scrambled over to Rin’s side and looked at him with a nervous smile. “Ready?” he asked, shifting about half an inch closer.

Rin rolled his eyes. At this rate, they’d never get anything done. Hoping to put an end to the awkward moment just as much as the butterflies in his stomach, Rin took charge of the moment. With surprising confidence for someone so inexperienced, Rin placed a hand on the back of Nitori’s head and used it to pull the boy in closer. Rin met him partway and their lips touched.

It didn’t feel like a kiss. Not at first. It just felt like two pairs of chapped lips pressed together. Then Nitori built up the courage to actually reciprocate and suddenly Rin couldn’t breathe. He pulled back for a quick gasp of air, face burning, before moving back in to kiss Nitori again before he could lose the courage.

It was awkward, but a definite learning experience. Sometimes Nitori would be too eager and it took a warning brush of Rin’s sharp teeth to remind him to slow down, and other times Rin would be far too ravenous and it was only after a gentle touch on Nitori’s side that he’d lighten up and remember to just enjoy the moment.

By the time they pulled away for the last time that night, both boys were flushed and out of breath in a way that no amount of swimming could produce.

"That was…" Nitori trailed off, searching for the right word. "Interesting. Helpful."

Absolutely amazing, too, but he wouldn’t dare say that aloud, though his body was buzzing with a pleasant thrill of excited warmth.

"Yeah, well, just don’t expect to make a habit of it, okay?" Rin grumbled. He was still trying to get a hold on his emotions.

"Right, I won’t, Rin-senpai!" Nitori declared with a satisfied grin.

Two months later and it had become more than just a habit. It was a downright addiction.

Not quite every night, but almost, the two would return to their dorm after a long day of schoolwork and swim practice only to fall into each other’s arms, kissing passionately.

Sometimes Rin would take the initiative and grab Nitori by the waist, his hold strong and possessive, and kiss him until they were both dizzy with a conflicting desire.

Other times, it wouls be Nitori who started things off by pressing a sweet kiss to Rin’s lips whenever the redhead began to descend into a foul mood. It worked like a charm every time, leaving Nitori feeling a giddy sense of power as Rin watched him with a dazed look in his eyes.

With the kissing also came a newfound sense of intimacy. They’d spend the weekends cuddled up on Rin’s bunk, watching movies together or just enjoying each other’s presence. Saturdays became reserved as their alone time, and during the week, they were obviously inseparable.

"So when did you and Nitori start dating?" Mikoshiba asked Rin one late afternoon. It was just the two of them in the locker room as everyone else had already jumped in the pool on the Captain’s orders.

"We’re not," Rin told him shortly, though he himself wasn’t quite sure of that. Sure, he night have liked to claim Nitori as his own, but they had never really talked about it. Rin figured they might as well have been boyfriends, but… that wasn’t any of Mikoshiba’s damn business, now was it?

"Oh good," the Captain replied, grinning broadly. "Yokomura-kun was interested in asking your kouhai out sometime and-"

Rin forcefully shoved his bag into his locker. “I lied. Nitori’s been mine for three months now. Tell Yokomura to stay the hell away,” he growled.

Mikoshiba patted Rin on the back, chuckling smugly. “Thought so.”

As Rin snapped his goggles on, he couldn’t help but wonder what Nitori would say when asked the same question. Then as his lips began to tingle with the memory of their most recent kiss, the Rin had no doubt in his mind of his roommate’s loyalty. 

The when and the how didn’t matter. When it came down to it, Nitori was his and the thought brought a smile to Rin’s face.


End file.
